kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazard Trigger
The is a turbocharger-like device that allows Kamen Rider Build to upgrade each Best Match into a . Functionality According to Blood Stalk, the Hazard Trigger is a forbidden Item created by Takumi Katsuragi. This device allows the user to boost their Hazard Levels to extraordinary levels, therefore strengthening them even more. However, similar to the Sclash Driver, using it has side effects - when used with a Build Driver, prolonged usage would cause the stimuli to overwhelm the user's brain, thus they will lose their sentience and regress to a berserk-like state, attacking everyone and thing in its sight. If a Smash uses it, they will die upon being defeated. According to Blood Stalk, if one's Hazard Level is high enough, they could possibly overcome the side effects. After several tests performed by both Sento and Utsumi, Sento creates a Fullbottle-shaped kill switch that when used, will destroy the Hazard Trigger. If the Trigger was being used by someone during the kill process, it will subsequently kill its user as well. . Design The Hazard Trigger is composed of the following parts: * : The circular meter located at the centre of the Hazard Trigger. It measures the fighting ability of the user, and the higher the reading, the more powerful the attacks are. However, if the meter reaches the dangerous zone during battle, the user will go beserk due to massive amounts of stimuli, causing a loss of sense of self. * : The handle sticking out of the Hazard Trigger. It is filled with an enhancement agent named , a reinforcement agent developed from Nebula Gas components, and has the ability to raise Hazard Levels. This agent reacts with Transgel Solid inside of Fullbottles and turns them into metallic components, During transformation, the Progress Vapor is poured through the and processed into reinforced equipment along with the contents of the Fullbottles, creating the Hazard Suit. * : The grey part sticking out of the bottom of the Hazard Trigger. It connects the trigger to the top of the Build Driver. Responsible for developing the Hazard Ride Builder. * : The clear cover concealing the BLD Hazard Switch, preventing accidental pressing during battle. * : The blue button on the Hazard Trigger. Pressing it activated the Hazard Trigger. Once transformed, pressing it again allows access to Mode, raising the Hazard Level again and raising fighting ability. Said fighting ability is potent enough to inflict fear upon enemy and ally alike. Hazard Forms Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Build **RabbitTank Hazard Form (Build Episodes 20-23) **SmaphoWolf Hazard Form (Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~) **HawkGatling Hazard Form (Build Episode 22) KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|RabbitTank Hazard Form KRBu-Buildwolfsmapho Hazard.png|SmaphoWolf Hazard Form KRBu-Buildhawkgatlinghazard.png|HawkGatling Hazard Form Smash *Castle Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-) *Stag Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-21) *Owl Hazard Smash (Build Episodes 19-) KRBu-Castle Hazard Smash.png|Castle Hazard Smash KRBu-Stag Hazard Smash.png|Stag Hazard Smash KRBu-Owl Hazard Smash.png|Owl Hazard Smash Notes *Being a device that can be slotted into the Build Driver brings to mind to the Genesis Driver's Core Unit that can be attached into the Sengoku Driver. **While it does not appear to replace any portion of the Build Driver, it does possess the same process of modifying the "armor". However, the difference of each form is seen in the visor as the modified armor retains the same design for any form using the Hazard Trigger, with the suit's design appearing more symmetrical; similar to the Jimber Arms forms accessed by the Sengoku Driver. ***The only other device that impacts the design of the suit is the Cross-Z Dragon adapter due to using one Fullbottle for the transformation. *The aspects of being a "Forbidden Device" and being utilized out of a need to fight stronger opponents are shared with the Armed Saber from Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Its impact on the Rider Form's appearance and the risk of causing volatile behavior are reminiscent of the Fang Memory from Kamen Rider W. Both devices are also used to access their titular rider's super forms. *Like the Sclash Driver, the Hazard Trigger does indeed increase adrenaline for the user. However the Hazard Trigger's effects are more perilous and spontaneous than the Sclash Driver. **Unlike other Rider Forms, the effect of the Hazard Trigger causes the aggression to be focused, resulting in the user appearing in control of themselves, yet seemingly devoid of any mercy when attacking the opponent. Appearances See Also *Hazard Level Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Arsenal (Build)